Controlling
by Tessie390
Summary: A new student comes to White Chapel High School, she falls in love with Benny. Who is she really and what does she really want? It's nothing good! Ethan/Sarah, Benny/Erica later chapters.
1. Benny's Someones

**CONTROLLING**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Benny's Someones (Prologue)_

Benny Weir, loveable Benny Weir, or at least, he once used to be. Benny is a boy with a mind of his own, or at least he _was_, until someone else made sure otherwise, someone new, someone who turns a close trio into a split quartet.

It was late at night and Benny was at the home of his girlfriend, or someone who he hoped would be his girlfriend, turns out she had different intentions. He was on the floor of her basement; he was hurt, bleeding, he had a black eye, what felt like a couple of broken ribs, and possibly even a broken back. And with that, he couldn't even perform his magic, both due to weakness from blood loss, and the fact it was drained from him. And the worse part of all this, his _girlfriend_ did this to him, yes his _girlfriend_, well ex now.

She was ex before this happened, she cost Benny everything; his best friend, his friends, all in one fell swoop. But hey, I guess that's what happens when you date a spell master-turned-vampire, how the world can be so cruel, especially to mostly innocent Benny Weir.

Benny began to slowly lose consciousness, but there was a dark figure standing over him, it pulled him by his feet and dragged him, he didn't have enough energy to stay conscious to find out where. She took out Benny's cell phone and began texting a certain number in his call log. The text was simple and consisted of the words, "Help me, hurt, park."

**1 HOUR LATER**

A hurt and unconscious Benny was found by someone else, someone else familiar. Benny was passed out on a park bench, in the rain, life hanging in the balance, the person knew it was Benny.

They took out their pink cell phone and made a call, it was a girl, "Hey, I found him, he's in bad shape, I think I'm going to take him to the hospital." She paused for a moment awaiting a response before saying, "Okay Sarah, see you there." She then put her phone away, said "she" was none other than Erica. She picked Benny up off of the park bench and commented, "Don't say I never did anything for you." She then sped off to the hospital with her vampire speed.

* * *

**The end of chapter 1: if you want to see how this happened to Benny and what happens to him next; please _review_! It's only gonna get better!**

**Also the season premiere of MBAV season 2 is Friday on Disney Channel!**


	2. Benny's The One

**CONTROLLING**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Benny's The One_

It was a Sunday night prior to the day before a new week of school was about to start and who appeared to be a normal, long blonde-haired and freckled-faced 17 year old, Olivia Walker was much more than she appeared. The girl was listening to loud rock music with headphones on, doing her homework, until her mother came to the door.

"You know all you have to do is one wave of your hand and it's done." Her mother commented, Olivia was blessed to have her family's gift, being a spell master, and a very good one at that.

Olivia said to her, "Some things you just _want _to do without magicf."

"Oh please Liv, you are so afraid darling and I'm scared for you, this can not go on." Her mother was stressing, "You have been cursed, I don't know how but you have. You probably have the strongest magic powers of any youth in this town and yet you're going to die because you let yourself get involved with a freaky spider who only wanted you for your powers, and to pass on his venom." Her mother yelled.

Olivia sighed, "Well mom, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to drain that "weird" boy at your school, covert your evil aura over to him, so I can find a potion to turn you back into a normal human!" Her mother demanded.

Olivia shoved her books on the floor, "Mom, I've _never_ been normal and NEVER WILL BE!"

"With _that _attitude, you'll be dead soon, the spider in you needs to feed. I was very surprised when your little brother said he saw you _strangling _the cat... that cat is the ONLY thing in this family I want to bury Olivia." Her mother, Linda, sat on the bed next to her daughter, "I _can't _lose my only daughter." She stroked her daughter's jaw with her finger.

Olivia reassured her, "You're not going to lose me mom... but I can't take advantage of this guy like this. He's a simple minded geek and we have _nothing _in common."

"Nothing, but being a spell master." Mrs. Walker added.

Olivia shook her head, "And he's not even good at it, I've been watching him from a distance these past few weeks and he's messed up _so_ many things. Weird things than usual happen around school and I _know_ he's partially behind it, and I think his geeky friends have their own stake in it."

"What do you mean by "weird than usual"?" her mother asked.

Olivia went on to tell her, "Mom, I remember one morning all these dead animals were about to take over the school, and then one day, all the teachers were just freaking out about evil twins being about the school, and mom get this, one day _all the girls _started falling for _him_..." she paused and said quietly, "Even me." Her mother looked at her with a surprised look, "It's not like I could help it, I was under a spell!"

"My word." Linda exclaimed.

"Mom, I'm not done yet!" Olivia continued, "One day his _grandmother _came and turned Stephanie into an old lady after she tried to take over the school and then to top it all off, one of the football players, David Stachowski, he started acting like a freakin' dog after he began talking to him!"

Linda asked her, "Is this boy dangerous?"

"I don't think so ma, he's just an idiot." She answered.

Linda said to her sternly, "Well, he's an idiot that you need if you want to live to see graduation next year!" Linda said to her daughter, "Know the five D's: date, dupe, drain, dump, and death."

"D-d-death?" Olivia asked her mother.

Linda wryly chuckled, "What, you think that boy is going to keep his mouth shut after you steal his powers, and break his heart?"

"Well ma, what if I turn _him_?" Olivia asked.

Her mother was shaking her head, "No absolutely not, the results would be disastrous."

"_How _am I supposed to drain him if I can't get him away from his geeky friends?" Olivia asked her mother, frustrated.

Linda sighed and was shaking her head at her daughter, "Are you really asking me this right now Liv? You have powers, you _know _what to do with them."

"I'm _not_ gonna hurt the geek's friends, he'll _never _leave their sides then!"

"You don't have to _hurt_ _them_ Olivia, _manipulate_ _him_!"

Olivia sighed, "I can't believe I'm about to say this but, Benny "Weird" is, the one."

* * *

"I'm the one, Ethan!" Benny said just as a bell in the hallway had just finished ringing. Benny and Ethan were walking to their lockers and they were talking about a scary movie coming out Friday. "I'm the one buying tickets to what's supposed to be the shocker of the year! _Mummies vs. Zombies_, dude come on, you _have to _come with me Friday!"

Ethan sighed in aggravation placing books in his locker, "Benny I told you, I can't, I promised Sarah that I'd-"

"Dude what's more important; being so nervous and afraid to talk around your babysitting vampire or going to a horror movie with your bed bud?" Benny asked him.

Ethan defended, "Hey, I'm not afraid!" He said softly, "I'm just a shy guy." Ethan then asked him, "And isn't Rory going with you?"

"It's not the same!" Benny yelled, "Rory's... Rory!"

Ethan paused in thought for a minute before giving in, "Okay Benny, I'll go, but _only _if Sarah's not babysitting Jane, which she probably will be, but if she's not, count me in."

"Thanks E, there's _no way_ I can go to this movie with just Rory." Benny said to him in a relieved tone.

Sarah and Erica came up at the end of their conversation, Sarah asking out of curiosity, "What movie?"

"_Mummies vs. Zombies_, Sarah! Ethan's _gotta_ see this no matter what!" Benny said quickly and excitedly, Ethan playfully hitting Benny and looking at a smiling Sarah. Benny saw the smile on her face, "What?"

Sarah simply pointed to Erica who began talking, "Sarah and _I _have plans to go Friday night, if she's not babysitting his sister."

Benny grabbed Ethan by his shoulders, "Dude, _please_ tell your parents to _stay home_!" Benny then got closer and whispered, "Besides, during the scary scenes, you can cuddle up with you-know-who."

Sarah hit Benny on the arm, "Hey, I heard that!"

"I'm just sayin'." Benny said innocently.

Ethan sighed, "My parents didn't _say _they had plans, but usually they wait until the last minute to say anything, but hopefully come Friday night we'll all be at the movies, watching zombies and mummies fight it out to the death... again."

"What about me?" They all turned to see Rory coming up with a sad look on his face.

Ethan rolling his eyes, "You too, Rory."

"Awesome!" He exclaimed making his way by Erica, "You know, if you get frightened, you can wrap your arms around _me_." Rory said smoothly.

Erica laughed, "Ha! I don't think so. I'd rather be holding a zombie!" Erica then looked to Sarah, "Talk to you later, S." Erica made a hmph sound at Rory before walking away.

"Wait up my sweet! I can be a zombie again if you want me to!" Rory yelled chasing behind her, other students watching him.

Sarah sighed in aggravation, "When will Rory give up this quest to win over Erica, he's not going to do it." Ethan simply shrugged, and Sarah continued, "I'm looking forward to Friday night, Ethan."

Ethan nervously chuckled, "M-me too, Sarah."

"See you later, Ethan." She said smiling at him and going in the direction Erica and Rory went.

Benny saw Ethan was stuck smiling, Benny elbowed Ethan, "Dude this has got to stop, after the movies Friday you really need to tell Sarah how you feel."

"Are you gonna tell Erica?" Ethan shot back, slamming his locker and the boys walking on.

Benny stammered, "W-w-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Benny come on, I saw the look on your face when Rory turned on his _charm_." Ethan noted looking at Benny.

Benny gave up denying it, "Yeah dude, I love Erica... and I wanna pummel the crap out of Rory."

"Now _this _has to stop Benny!" Ethan said to him.

Benny scoffed, "E, it's not like I can say to Erica, "I'd like to take you out", soon as I do, she's gonna "fang out" and use _me_ as "take out"!"

"You don't know that for sure Benny." Ethan assured him.

Benny simply disagreed with him, "Dude please, she-"

"No _you _please, you're not a mind reader Benny, nor can you see the future!" Ethan pointed out to him.

After Benny had processed what Ethan had just said, a thought occurred to him, "Yeah... _I _can't see the future, but lucky for me I have a best friend who does." Benny said.

"Wha-?" Ethan said shortly before Benny grabbed one of Ethan's hands, triggering a vision.

_What Ethan saw was weird to him really, all he saw were books on the floor, two of them with Benny's name on them along with his shoulder bag, and he saw two hands on top of each other. Ethan's vision pulled away after seeing the hands together, that was Ethan's visions, they never gave away the big picture or the plot twist._

"Dude, right here, right now, what did you see?" Benny asked him.

The boys turned a corner and as soon as they did, Benny ran into a girl, they each knocking books out of each others arms, along with Benny's shoulder bag. "Well, _that_." Ethan simply said.

"I'm so sorry." Benny and the girl he clashed with said in unison, both scrambling books together until their hands landed on each other. They both lightly chuckled looking into each other's green eyes.

Benny said mesmerized by the girl with long brunette hair, in front of him on the floor, "Bi, I'm Henny." He said lightly, she chuckled.

"Oh boy!" Ethan said watching it all unfold in front of him.

Benny corrected himself blushing lightly, "_Hi_, I'm _Benny_."

"Olivia." She said, the two of them easing up off of the floor. She handed Benny his shoulder bag, "See you around." She said softly, walking off.

Benny was holding his shoulder bag, still mesmerized by the girl.

Ethan saw this, "Benny, what's wrong with you? _This _is a prime example of why neither you or Rory will have a shot with Erica, you're both girl crazy!"

"A shot at who?" Benny asked lightly, his thoughts elsewhere.

Little did Benny know, falling for her, might lead to trouble.

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter 2, but after the first chapter, this kinda tells where Benny's new (but unknown to him) girlfriend comes in at. Go to that review section and tell me what you think so far!**


	3. Done

**CONTROLLING**

I'm sorry guys, but unlike my MBAV stories: _Tethered_ and _Clueless_, I can't focus on _Controlling_ without having a** major** writer's block. But might I redirect Benny/Erica readers to **"Benny's Baby" by Takarifan101**, that's an awesome Bennica fic! Sorry guys, stick around, I'll come up with something new and follow through on it, you know I eventually do!


End file.
